Many mobile devices including cellular telephones, handheld devices (e.g., personal digital assistants), and computers such as notebook or laptop computers include wireless transceivers appropriate for establishing connectivity with wireless local area networks (WLANs) using air interfaces such as 802.11, Bluetooth, IrDA, and HomeRF. Additionally, many of these devices, and particularly cellular telephones, currently have dual-mode or even multi-mode communication capabilities insofar as the devices also include transceivers for communicating with cellular networks or other wide-area networks (WANs) using air interfaces such as IS-95 and GSM, CDMA or CDMA2000.
While mobile devices such as the above-mentioned devices tend to continually remain in contact with WANs (e.g., in communication with base stations), those devices often move in and out of the communication ranges of WLANs that are established by access points, which are typically positioned at fixed physical locations. At the same time, it is desirable for mobile devices to be able to seamlessly roam between the WANs and WLANs as WLAN communications become available with movement of the mobile devices. This is true particularly because WAN throughput is often limited and tariffed heavily, while WLANs are often able to provide high throughput with insignificant tariffs, and consequently it can be desirable to choose WLAN communications over WAN communications when the former is available. Further, many WAN services are provided on a contract which does not provide incremental revenue for incremental WAN usage. For this reason as well, WAN operators may prefer to offload communications from the WAN onto WLAN channels whenever possible, especially when the WAN is operating near its channel capacity.
To be able to roam between WLANs and WANs, mobile devices must be able to determine when WLAN communication is possible. Conventional mobile devices accomplish this by continuously looking or scanning for WLAN signals from access points. Although effective in determining the presence of access points, such operation is problematic insofar as it requires that a WLAN scanning receiver subsystem of the mobile device be powered up continuously. Given that mobile devices are battery-powered and consequently have limited operating times proportional to the sizes of batteries utilized, the power drained due to such scanning can significantly reduce the time over which a given mobile device can operate without recharging, or necessitate the use of a larger battery, which can be detrimental to the appearance of the mobile device or render it undesirably heavy or bulky.
In particular with respect to wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) WLAN communications, access points often provide a beacon signal in the industry, scientific and medical (ISM) band, and mobile devices desirous of establishing communications with those access points must periodically scan for that beacon signal. Again in this particular case, scanning for the beacon signal requires the activation of a Wi-Fi receiver of the mobile device that has a relatively large current drain. Further, even in mobile devices equipped with Wi-Fi chipsets that contain an activity detect signal for triggering scans, the activity detectors are prone to missed detection due to non-Wi-Fi signals, or signals in the ISM band that are not available for access, e.g., signals from personal area networks, remote control devices, FRS (walkie-talkies), radios, microwave ovens, and other devices.
For at least the above reasons, therefore, it would be desirable if an improved system and/or method could be developed for achieving WLAN communications between access points and mobile, dual-mode (or multi-mode) wireless communications devices such as cellular telephones in a manner that did not require the depletion of as much battery power from the mobile devices as in conventional systems. In at least some embodiments, it would be further desirable if such improved system and/or method could allow for relatively rapid discovery of the access points by the mobile devices and commencement of WLAN communications, e.g., under 20 seconds.